Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 23rd century. Civilian This civilian was present at Starfleet Headquarters in the 2270s, when Rear Admiral James T. Kirk met Lieutenant Commander Sonak there, before Kirk's meeting with Admiral Nogura. ( ) Elysian councilor Engineers This team of engineers helped Admiral James Kirk and his senior staff repair and launch the captured Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the in 2286. ( ) monks. ( #111, , p. 39)}} File:Vulcan engineer1.jpg File:Vulcan engineer2.jpg File:Vulcan engineer3.jpg Expeditionary Group director This director headed the Vulcan Expeditionary Group in 2249. He decided to let Sarek choose between Michael Burnham and Spock and that only one of "Sarek's experiments" can join the group. ( ) Fal-tor-pan procession Attendants Two attendants to the high priestess were present at the altar during Spock's fal-tor-pan ritual performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya in 2285. They left the following morning, upon the completion of the return transfer of Spock's katra from Leonard McCoy. ( ) }} File:Vulcan attendant 1, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan attendant 2, 2285.jpg|''Played by Benjie Bancroft'' Guards These two guards were present when Vulcan High Priestess T'Lar supervised Spock's fal-tor-pan ceremony in 2285. The first guard stopped James T. Kirk, who tried to help McCoy, who was involved in the ceremony, because he carried Spock's katra. ( ) Litterbearers These four litterbearers carried T'Lar on a sedan chair from the altar area on Mount Seleya the morning of her completion of Spock's fal-tor-pan ceremony in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Maidens These six maidens carried the barrow with Spock's body to Mount Seleya in 2285, after James T. Kirk and his crew brought Spock to Vulcan. They used psychokinesis and assisted High Priestess T'Lar during the fal-tor-pan ceremony. ( ) }} File:Vulcan maiden 1.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 2.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 3.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 4.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 5.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley'' File:Vulcan maiden 6.jpg|''Played by Jessie Biscardi'' Musician This musician was present at Mount Seleya in 2285, when T'Lar performed the fal-tor-pan ritual, rejoining Spock's katra with his body. He was responsible for banging the ceremonial gong. ( ) }} Nobles These two nobles were present at Spock's fal-tor-pan ritual, performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan at fal-tor-pan 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan at fal-tor-pan 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Priests These two priests led Spock's procession in the alter-top on Mount Seleya and remained throughout the fal-tor-pan ritual, performed by T'Lar, in 2285. The following morning, they assisted in dressing Spock in one of their white robes and escorting him from the alter area. They paused for a moment as Spock reunited with his former comrades. ( ) File:Vulcan priest 1, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan priest 2, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Spectators Hundreds of spectators were present for the return of Spock's body to . They stood along the stairway leading up to the altar on Mount Seleya as Spock procession passed by. ( #80, , p. 45) Takei's appearance here is also mentioned in William Shatner's Star Trek Movie Memories, which stated that he was a Vulcan-robed extra in the crowd scenes.}} Federation Council representatives These representatives were seated on the Federation Council gallery in 2286. They attended the Klingon Ambassador's testimony against James T. Kirk and were on Earth during the incident with the Whale Probe. After the probe had left, they attended the short trial of Admiral Kirk, and applauded when the charges were dropped. ( ) }} File:Vulcan fed councilor 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan fed councilor 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan female delegate.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan delegate.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Vulcan noblewoman Genevieve Martin.jpg|''Played by Genevieve Martin'' Guard Healer This healer lived in the city of Shi'Kahr during the 2230s. In 2237, he was summoned late at night, on the 20th day of Tasmeen, by a young Spock, to the L-langon Mountains, to tend to the injured sehlat I-Chaya. He recognized Spock as being the son of Sarek, and noted that he had heard of the young Vulcan and his Human tendency to perform practical jokes. Spock admitted that he had pulled a prank two years prior, but promised the healer that he would not have sought the healer out unless a life was in danger. After gathering his medicines, the healer transported himself and Spock to the site where I-Chaya laid, via a desert flyer, where he attempted to heal the sehlat s injuries. Unfortunately, the time that had elapsed since I-Chaya was injured had been too long, and he informed Spock that no antidote known could save his life. He then informed Spock that the best he could do for the sehlat was prolong its life. However, he noted that it would be in pain, then added that he could also, if necessary, release him from his pain, but the decision was ultimately young Spock's to make. After Spock made the vdifficult decision to have I-Chaya put down, the healer gave the sehlat a shot from his hypospray, which ended the pet's life. ( ) High Priestess This High Priestess assisted Amanda Grayson during the birth of Spock on Vulcan in 2230. When Spock was born, she gave him to his father, Sarek. ( ) , the Vulcan High Priestess was T'Lar.}} Instructor Khitomer Conference attendees Kolinahr high master This master guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. She presented Spock with the symbol of pure logic after he underwent the rituals in the early 2270s. However, Spock refused the symbol after his Human side was touched by strong emotions from V'ger. The master melded with Spock and told him he would need to look elsewhere for the answers he sought. ( ) Kolinahr masters These masters also guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. ( ) File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 1).jpg|''Played by Norman Stuart'' File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 2).jpg|''Played by Paul Weber'' Marriage party Bell-banner bearers These bell-banner bearers announced the coming of T'Pau to Spock and T'Pring's marriage ceremony. ( ) File:Vulcan attendee 1, 2267.jpg|''Played by Frank da Vinci'' File:Vulcan Bell and Banner Carrier.jpg|''Played by Mauri Russell'' Executioner This executioner was a masked man who, at Spock's pon farr ceremonies in 2267, was ordered to kill "anyone showing cowardice" during the kal-if-fee. In this case, it was James T. Kirk or Spock who would be fighting. After T'Pau explained the rules, McCoy misunderstood and thought Spock would have to fight the executioner. Later, when McCoy spoke out of turn again, the executioner positioned the huge blade at his throat, as T'Pau noted, "I can forgive such a display only once." ( ) Litterbearers These litterbearers carried T'Pau and the weapons to the marriage ritual of Spock and T'Pring where she would officiate at the ceremony. ( ) File:Vulcan litter bearer 1, Amok Time.jpg|''Played by Charles Palmer.'' File:Vulcan litter bearer 2, Amok Time.jpg|''Played by Joe Paz.'' File:Vulcan litter bearer 3, Amok Time.jpg|''Played by Gary Wright.'' File:Vulcan litter bearer 4, Amok Time.jpg|''Played by Mark Russell.'' Master In the 2270s, a young and rebellious Tuvok was sent to a Vulcan master to learn to control his emotions. He often spoke in riddles, which annoyed Tuvok. Tuvok told the master that he was sent there against his will, for refusing to deny himself passion and feelings he was born with. The master said that he would teach control to Tuvok, who was in love with a schoolmate, Jara, which was one of the reasons his parents sent him to the master. The master taught him that love was the most dangerous of emotions, leading to jealousy, grief, and rage. It was through his teachings that Tuvok embraced logic. ( ) Princess A princess was Sarek's first wife, with whom he had his first son, Sybok, in 2224. She had died prior to 2229, when he married Amanda. ( ) also contradicts this by stating that Sarek's first wife (obviously meant to be Amanda) was from Earth. Note, however, that although Spock states Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess, he never said that she and Sarek were ever married.|The film's novelization gives her name as , while the novel states that she divorced him to pursue kolinahr eventually becoming a .}} Sarek's aides Sarek's physician This physician prescribed Benjisidrine for Ambassador Sarek s medical condition, a malfunctioning heart valve. ( ) }} Sonak's family Following the death of Commander Sonak and a female crewmember in a transporter accident, Admiral James T. Kirk asked Starfleet to express his condolences to their families, adding that Sonak's family could be reached through the Vulcan embassy. ( ) }} Space Central contact This Space Central contact answered the hails of the and granted the starship permission for standard orbit at Vulcan in 2267. He also welcomed the vessel, asked if Spock was aboard and instructed the crew to stand by the ship's central viewer. ( ) Vulcans in Starfleet Background information Child This Vulcan child was part of a deleted scene in , scene 276. In this scene, the child released herself from her father's grip, went to the body of Spock, performed the Vulcan salute, and said, "Live long and prosper, Spock." while the Enterprise crew carried Spock up Mount Seleya. Katherine Blum was credited in the end credits for playing this "Child"; the revised final draft script listed her as "Small Girl". http://movies.trekcore.com/searchforspock/script.txt fr:Vulcains inconnus (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Vulcans (23e eeuw) 06 Category:Deleted and unused material in background